Confessions and Revelations
by moonlightfall
Summary: Twoshot. Regina is still upset after the revelation of Zelena. She battles with herself and decides to give Zelena her heart after Robin attacks her to get just that. Emma who is watching the scene is unable to help her. Will Regina really give Zelena her heart or will Emma be able to save Regina? Will Zelena finally give up or succeed with her plan? SQ !
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**1/2**

Emma was watching Regina from afar. The woman who she had grown feelings for. She was crying but Emma didn't know what to do, so she waited for something to happen. Emma sighed. She wanted to comfort Regina but she didn't know how... she wanted to be there for her but she was much too a coward than that she could walk over there and help her. Regina always knew what to say when she felt sad. She knew the right words to soothe the pain of Neal's death. She had even hugged her which was awkward but she tried at least.

Regina knew that someone was watching her. Maybe it was her sister. Maybe it was Robin. Maybe some person who wanted to check upon her. She held the letter of Rumpelstiltskin to her mother in her hand and felt all the disappointment in her. She was not good enough. Not worthy enough that someone would write such a letter to her mother about her. She growled and put the letter away when suddenly someone else emerged from the trees in front of her. It was Robin. She smiled at him slightly. But he lifted his bow and she quickly scrambled onto her feet. "What do you think are you doing?",she asked and stepped away. "I'm sorry, Regina... but she will kill Little John otherwise.",he said and Regina looked at him with betrayal shining in her eyes.

"What do you want to do?",she asked him hurt and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I need your heart.",he said and Regina gritted her teeth. "If my heart is so important to her than she can get it herself! Let her come tonight at 8 to my house and we'll finish this shit!",Regina screamed and blasted Robin away before she poofed away. Emma gasped. She quickly ran to her car and wanted to drive to Regina's home but got called to the diner by her parents. She was anxious. "Emma?",Snow started. "Are you even listening to us?" "No... sorry... Robin wanted to take Regina's heart in exchange for Little John's life... she... she wants to give Zelena the heart tonight at 8... and... and I don't know how to save her.",Emma answered and heard a gasp.

"Robin?",Tink asked and Emma nodded. "But... but he is her soulmate... he can't do that... you probably heard something wrong!",Tink said shocked and Emma growled. "I heard wrong? Yeah, I definitely heard her hurt wrong. And I just imagined the betrayal in her eyes. The pain behind this mask she wears around people. Yes, I just imagined everything and Robin is a saint! No! Robin is a fucking bastard and I will kill him after I saved Regina! One way or the other! He hurt her and you think I imagined these things? Regina thinks of you as one of her best friends. Probably her only friend next to Archie and now you are doing this? Fuck you!",Emma screamed at Tink who paled.

Emma got up when she saw what time it was and hurried over to Regina's mansion. She gasped. The front door was destroyed and Emma quickly ran in. She pulled her gun and looked around until she entered the kitchen. She gasped. Regina was staring at her heart and tears were rushing down her cheeks. "Regina.",Emma breathed out and Regina looked up. "What happened?" "N-nothing...",Regina answered and Emma walked over to her. "I know about that in the forest... I... I wanted to comfort you but...but I didn't knew how..." "It's alright.",Regina hissed and wiped her tears away. "Do you really hand over your heart?",Emma asked and Regina nodded.

"She is right... I'm weak... it's safer for everyone else.",Regina answered quietly and suddenly green smoke appeared in front of them. Emma lifted her gun and suddenly got thrown into a cupboard. She groaned and Regina quickly pulled her heart against herself and growled. "Leave her alone. You get my heart if you leave Emma and Henry alone.",Regina said and Zelena laughed. "You are in no position to stop me.",Zelena answered and Regina shook her head. "I am.",she just said and stared at her heart. Emma got up on her feet again and shielded Regina.

"You two won't do ANYTHING! This is insane! You! Get over your jealousy fit! Regina had a miserable life! She got beaten up by her mother everyday as child, had to watch how her true love died just so she could marry a king, Had to marry a king 3 times her age and had to have sex with him, she had to live with the person who was fault for 10 unbearable years, she was abandoned by everyone, she had to endure so much torture already and had to kill her true love a second time and because of you her second true love abandoned her all over again! Don't you think that you punished her already enough? She has nothing anymore! She is a walking wreck! You have everything right now! You didn't watch your true love die. You weren't raped. Your mother never beat you up because you had a small spot dirt on your dress! You didn't have to kill your true love! You are just jealous! Regina would have gladly switched with you! At least the bad things. The curse she probably would have casted anyway if it would mean that it is the only way to have Henry but otherwise she wanted YOUR life!"

Emma was breathing heavily at the end of her rant and Zelena stared at her perplexed. "You love her.",Zelena said and laughed cruelly. "Oh, that will be so much fun after I did what I want to as soon as I have her heart." Regina stared at Emma. She loved her. But everyone she loved died. She couldn't take Henry his mother away after his father died. "Now promise me to never hurt Emma and Henry.",Regina said and Zelena shrugged. "Whatever. When I'm finished they aren't even born.",she said and Regina felt the anger in her. "My heart is the only one which can provide this?",Regina asked and Zelena sighed. "Yes.",she answered annoyed. "Now give it to me and I won't harm anyone you like." Regina thought about everything.

"Blood binding spell.",she said and Zelena rolled her eyes. She cut her hand and then Regina's before she pressed them together and Regina mumbled something quietly. Zelena tried to use magic against Emma but failed. Regina smiled saddened. "Regina! What the fuck?",Emma asked shocked. "Don't give her your heart. I rather be damaged or fight my whole life against her but I won't allow it that you do this. That you give her the possibility to destroy your life." "She can't. Everyone else did already. I'm sorry, Emma.",Regina answered and Zelena held out her hand but instead of giving Zelena her heart she crushed it. Both stared at her shocked. "Regina!",Emma screamed and tried to pull the heart out of the grip. Zelena was by her side and tried it too.

"I'm sorry, Emma... I... I love you too.",Regina whispered and took her last breath. The ashes of her heart rinsed down on the floor. Zelena looked at her shocked. She shook her. "Regina?",she asked. She didn't wanted that to happen. She wanted to have everything Regina had but that didn't meant that she wanted her dead. "No... idiot... you... you aren't meant to be dead... I just wanted to have the things you have... not your life...",Zelena shook her harder and Emma growled. "IT'S YOUR FAULT! SHE KILLED HERSELF BECAUSE OF YOU! BECAUSE YOU BROUGHT HER TRUE LOVE TO BETRAY HER!",Emma screamed and Zelena looked away.

"You are not better than your mother... no one of you deserves Regina... no one... just Henry... You know what could give you everything you wanted? LOVE! Love could have given you that but you are an idiot. And because of you my love died. The mother of my son died! Because she wanted to protect her family! That's why she made this binding spell! If you want to live than leave and never come back! I banish you from Storybrooke for eternity or until I allow you back.",Emma snapped and Zelena growled. "With which right?",she hissed. "With my right on the throne. With the right of my royal status. With the right I get because I'm Snow White's and Prince Charming's daughter.",Emma hissed and Zelena gulped. If she finished this banishment then magic would poof her somewhere else.

Emma shook her head and started crying. She took Regina's hand in her own. "Regina... don't leave us... we need you.",Emma sobbed and kissed her hand. The slowly cold growing hand. Tears dropped into the ashes of Regina's heart and suddenly everything went white around them. When the light faded the heart was restored again and Emma quickly took it. Regina was still not breathing. Zelena tried to take the heart but Emma pulled her gun again. She was thrown away and Emma groaned. Zelena took the heart and looked at Regina and then at the heart again before she looked up to Emma. The woman who looked at her with anger, fear and hurt. She looked back at Regina and then rammed the heart back into Regina's chest.

Regina took a deep breath and howled pained. Emma directly pulled her into her arms and cradled her there. "Regina... can you hear me?",she whispered and Regina looked at her tiredly. "How?",she asked and Emma shrugged. "It doesn't matter... you are back... that is all what matters.",Emma answered and cupped Regina's cheek. Regina sighed and nodded. "Thanks for protecting us.",Emma said and smiled lovingly. "Thanks for saving me before this.",Regina answered and leaned up slightly. Her lips brushed against Emma's and suddenly pressed themselves more firmly against them. "I still love you.",Emma whispered and Regina smiled. "Love you too.",she whispered back and slowly sat up.

She turned her head and looked at Zelena confused. "You saved me. Why?",Regina asked and Zelena shrugged. "Because I never wanted you dead... I.. sorry...",Zelena answered and looked down. Regina nodded slowly. "Just stop this vengeance... I never wanted that you get abandoned... I'm sorry for what mother did...",Regina answered softly and Zelena looked up. She nodded and they smiled slightly. She leaned back against Emma and sighed softly. "I... I think I have some making up work to do...",Zelena said and got up. "Wait.",Regina said and got up weakly. Emma helped her and supported her. "Let us help tomorrow. Take the guestroom and uhm...",Regina started and Zelena nodded. She walked to the stairs and left the two alone.

"You want me to stay here with you?",Emma asked and kissed Regina's shoulder. "Yes. And then we are going to kick someone's ass.",Regina answered and Emma smiled happily. "Yeah, the bastard will pay for what he did to you.",she told Regina who kissed her softly. Suddenly her knees buckled beneath her and Emma caught her. "I'm carrying you upstairs.",Emma said and lifted her up. Regina wrapped herself around Emma and sighed contently. "What happened to your front door?",Emma asked. "I got angry.",Regina answered and flicked her wrist. The door repaired itself again and Emma brought her to bed.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**There is Gold :) sorry for the delay:)**

Regina and Emma woke up startled the next morning. Something was crashing downstairs. Both quickly got up but that movement made Regina dizzy. Emma quickly was by her side and held her. "You alright?",she asked and Regina nodded. "Yeah, just got up too fast.",Regina answered and Emma led her downstairs. The foyer was a complete mess. Gold was throwing Zelena against a wall and looked at her like a maniac. "STOP!",Regina snapped but the two of them ignored her. Zelena threw a fireball at Gold which he avoided and then attacked her too. "STOP!",Regina screamed louder and used her magic. They flew apart and then froze at the spot. Both struggled against their bonds but it was useless.

They looked to Emma and Regina who were standing in a close embrace. "Stop.",Regina said quietly and looked at them. "What the hell did you think were you doing? Destroying MY home! There is plenty room OUTSIDE of this house!" "Well, I found out today that I was in love with our father.",Zelena said and Regina raised an eyebrow. "Pardon, what?",Regina asked and Emma looked as confused as she was. "Well, 'sis', I found out today that dear Rumpel is OUR father. He banged mother twice obviously.",Zelena hissed and Regina turned to Gold with crossed arms. He sighed and looked away. Regina sighed and released them. "You clean this mess up and then you two will join us in the living room. I want to know what the hell happened before I was born.",Regina snapped and the two of them nodded.

Emma followed Regina and kissed her chuckling. "They looked like scolded kids although you are the youngest.",Emma told her and she smirked. "That's the mom in me.",she answered and they sat down. Regina snuggled into Emma's arms and pulled her legs against her torso. Emma held her legs partly and wrapped her other hand around Regina's waist. They kissed softly when Zelena and Gold entered the room and sat down on armchairs. Regina sighed. "Now. What happened? How can I be your daughter?",Regina asked Gold who rubbed his neck.

"Cora and I had an affaire... I first made myself to a handsome guy... she fell in love easily... I just wanted to hurt her and well... then she got pregnant and got Zelena whom she abandoned. Three years later I met her as me again and I fell in love with her... she loved me too but... but she chose power over love because of the first time she met love... She got pregnant of me again but said it was Henry's... I found out when Zelena came to the Enchanted Forest the first time..." "And you still corrupted me into casting the curse?",Regina asked disbelieving and Gold looked down. Zelena scoffed.

"I know that manipulating me was easy because you never had a relationship to me but Regina... she was really innocent! You twisted her when she was on her break point... you are an asshole.",Zelena hissed and Emma pulled Regina's tiny frame further into her body and kissed her head. "I still love you.",Emma whispered and Regina looked up to her with a loving smile and cupped Emma's cheek. They kissed softly while Zelena and Gold argued until they realized that Emma and Regina were totally engrossed into each other. They blushed when they saw that Emma's hand had snaked underneath Regina's shirt and Regina had unbuttoned a few buttons of Emma's nightshirt.

They both cleared their throats and the two lovebirds broke apart and blushed. "Are you two together?",Gold asked shocked and Regina looked at Emma expectingly who nodded softly and Regina smiled brightened. "Yes.",she answered and rested her forehead against Emma's. "She killed herself yesterday and somehow Emma brought Regina back to life...",Zelena told him and Gold's eyes widened. "You are the White Ones.",he mumbled and they looked confused at him. "The most powerful light sorceresses... able to defeat the dark one... a legend says that one White one always can bring the other back to life with a tear of him. I never thought it would be two women. I just thought it would be Emma and Neal or Hook...",he said and Emma snorted disgusted.

"I'm not that into men, Gold.",Emma said and Zelena smirked. "Even I could see that and I only know her from seeing her in the diner or on the main street. Sorry by the way that I threw you around, Regina...",Zelena said and her smile faltered a bit. Regina nodded and smiled at her softly. "Everyone has it's bad days?",Regina answered and Zelena nodded. "Well, tell us more about the White ones." "The legend says that the white ones are there to undo every evil on the world after the dark one destroyed everything... well that is for the Enchanted Forest. 'I' ripped it apart through the curse I made you cast, Regina, and now you two will repair it once again.",he explained and looked at Regina's stomach.

"You are pregnant.",he said and Regina gasped. "What? But... NO! I didn't sleep with anyone since two years! Or did I slept with someone in the last year I don't remember?",Regina asked and Zelena shook her head. "No. You were a good girl. All prude and evil.",Zelena answered her sister who smiled gratefully. "But how?",Emma asked then and caressed Regina's stomach. Regina placed her hand upon Emma's and leaned her head against her shoulder. "The moment Emma brought you back to life she planted a new life into you." "Wow. I can bring people back to life and impregnate women! That's awesome.",Emma said and grinned. Regina laughed out loud and Zelena and Gold stared at her surprised. She never laughed that openly with anyone.

She kissed Emma slowly and lovingly. "I love you.",she whispered and they looked down at Regina's stomach. Emma brought down her head and pressed her ear against the flat stomach. "You are not able to hear anything yet, Emma.",Regina said amused and Emma shook her head. "She can hear her already.",Gold told Regina who looked at him confused. "She is her mother after all. You three have a special bond. A bond which allows you to speak through your mind." Emma smiled. "She sounds beautiful, Regina. Just like you.",Emma whispered and looked up at her with tears in her eyes. Regina pulled her up and kissed her. "Anyway to get back to our first topic... what the hell were you two arguing about? I mean really arguing?",Regina asked then and Gold sighed.

"She freed me and I got angry...",he sighed and looked down. "You manipulated both of us, Rumpel... you should try to make it up... like Zelena has to try to make it up to the town for the curse. I did it a few times already. Sacrificing my life multiple times etc... Now I'm not saying to do that but maybe apologize and being kinder to them would be a good way.",Regina said and Emma nodded. She kissed Regina's neck and smiled softly. Zelena sighed and nodded. "And YOU need a better style.",Emma said and pointed at her. Zelena scoffed and then pouted when her father and sister nodded.

"Come on ... sis...",Regina said and grabbed Zelena's hand before she pulled her upstairs. "I'm going to be an aunt...",Zelena said quietly and Regina smiled. "Looks like that... that was a real bomb with Rumpel and us...",Regina answered and Zelena nodded. "Well... now we are real sisters...",she said and looked at her smaller sister. "I never had siblings... But I hope that the bad blood is finally gone between us... you aren't that bad when you aren't after my heart.",Regina answered and Zelena smiled slightly. "Sorry 'bout that.",Zelena said and Regina shook her head. "It helped me and Emma to get together.",she answered and squeezed Zelena's hand. They entered Regina's bedroom and Regina walked over to her closet. She took out a green dress and held it out to Zelena who smiled. She poofed herself in it and looked into a mirror.

"Wow...",she said and Regina touched her head. "We should make it just slightly curly at the end and the rest should be straight. You know what I mean?",Regina asked and Zelena nodded slowly. She hugged Regina suddenly who gasped and hesitantly hugged her back. "Thanks for forgiving me.",she whispered and Regina nodded softly. "Always.",she answered and felt how she was poofed into something too. She looked down and gasped. She wore the same dress just in red. "You had red gloves. It suits you and it matches to Emma's jacket.",Zelena said and Regina grinned. "Now we are like real sisters... well like the ones I saw once in this weird box where people moved in. The little one always wanted to help the bigger one and then the bigger one taught the smaller one.",Zelena told her and Regina giggled. "It's called a TV and you watched obviously a show. It's like a theatre play.",Regina explained and Zelena smiled.

After half an hour they got back downstairs to Gold and Emma. Gold had explained Emma how the legend started and what it meant for them. He assured her that alone their presence would rebuild everything on it's own. It was just so important because the two of them were the most powerful sorceresses together and their child would be even more powerful than them. Emma gasped when she saw Regina and quickly stood up. "You look stunning.",she said and Regina blushed. "Thanks. You too.",she answered and stepped into Emma's embrace. "We need to go to the diner and talk to everyone..."

Zelena sighed and followed the couple out of the house and towards the diner. Regina took Zelena's hand and squeezed. Emma looked at the joined hands but shrugged it off. She didn't minded. Regina was hers and carried their baby. When they entered the diner Leroy pulled the same knife he had pulled against Regina once again and pointed it at Zelena. Emma stepped between them. "She wants to apologize.",Emma said and Leroy narrowed his eyes. He lowered the weapon and Zelena looked at Regina who nodded encouraging before she took Emma's hand and leaned against her.

"I...I'm sorry that I brought you into this... I was jealous because Regina got everything I ever wanted from my mother but now... now I see that I had more then many people around me... I destroyed lives because I had fun doing it... because I thought my life was worse but it wasn't... my life was probably better than that of my little sister and I only realized it when I turned her supposed soulmate against her and watched her die in front of my eyes so that you would be safe... she is a true hero and I want to be like her... I want to redeem myself.",Zelena said and everyone stared at Regina who looked at her surprised and shocked.

Regina hugged Zelena tightly and then pulled a bit away. "Thank you.",she said and the diner contemplated what had happened until they slowly nodded. "A last chance. You have to work for your redemption just like Regina did and you have to give us our memories back.",David said and the diner nodded. Zelena flicked with her wrist and everyone held their heads at the same time. They groaned slightly and then straightened again. "Thank you.",David said and Zelena sighed. Regina smiled at her brightly and then led her to the counter. It was a bit awkward at first but soon they felt comfortable with each other.

Emma and Regina had to talk to Emma's parents too which they did and had to watch Snow almost faint twice. Henry bolted into the diner and hugged Regina tightly. "Mom.",he screamed and hadn't left her since then. Regina was happy. Finally everything was alright.


End file.
